Ribs
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: Life is like a heartbeat on a monitor, it goes up, only to go back down.
1. The Waitress

The first time he met her was in the elevator of his apartment building, he had just made the long trip home from work with rain pouring down and drenching him to the bone. Despite his sour mood due to the rain and the all too familiar looks strangers gave him, he still held open the elevator door as she called out to him. When she made it in, arms full with a large cardboard box with various objects inside, she smiled and thanked him. Arthur just gave a nod as he tended up and stared at the ground, talking to people, especially women, had never been one of his strong suits.

"I'm Trina by the way."

He looked up at her with a curious expression, was she actually talking to him?

"I just moved here, I live on the third floor."

"I-I'm Arthur, I live there too."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Arthur, hopefully, I'll get to see you around."

"Y-Yeah, hopefully," he murmured as the doors opened and she stepped out, he watched her as she made her way to her apartment, taking a mental note that she only lived five doors down.

The second time he saw her was when he stopped by the diner next to his apartment complex after work. He was sat at one of the many empty booths and was busy writing random "jokes" that came into his head.

"More coffee, sir?"

He slammed his journal shut out of instinct before looking up, there stood Trina, coffee pot in hand, long blonde curly hair draping over her shoulders, and a knee-length pink dress with a white apron tied neatly around her waist.

"Oh, I know you, your Arthur right?"

She actually remembered him?

"Y-Yeah, and your Trina?"

"The very same," she laughed, "How're you doing?"

Arthur lifted his cup so she could refill it, "I'm doing alright, best you can be in this city," he mumbled, "How are you?"

She sighed, "Pretty good, long day, can't wait to get home and get some sleep."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled as he stared down at his journal sheepishly.

"What's that?" Trina questioned.

"Oh, it's um, it's a journal. I write down random things in it and it's where I keep my jokes. I'm a comedian, or trying to be one at least."

"Really? I'd love to see some of your standups sometime."

"Really?" Arthur beamed.

"Of course, be sure to let me know when you do it," Trina smiled before turning away to leave.

"Trina!" Arthur helped as he shot up from the booth, Trina turned around in surprise due to his sudden outburst, "I-I was just wondering if maybe after work you'd like to get coffee?"

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Trina bit her lip, "I'm sorry Arthur I have a busy day tomorrow, I'm going to need to head home as soon as my shift ends."

Arthur's face flushed due to the embarrassment, looking at everything other than her, "Oh right, yeah, s-sorry I didn't mean-"

"But if you don't mind staying around until my shift ends we can walk back to the complex together."

"R-Really? I mean, yeah sure!"

Trina laughed as Arthur smiled as big as a kid on Christmas, "My shift ends in about an hour, your mind waiting-"

"No, no, I don't mind at all! I-I'll wait here till your done!" Arthur exclaimed as he sat back down into the booth.

Trina laughed again at his eagerness, "Alright Arthur, I'll see when my shift is over."

"Alright, I see you then, Trina," Arthur mumbled out her name as she walked away, a smile curling his lips.

The first time Trina had ever heard him laugh was on one of the many nights they walked home together. Arthur had begun to make a habit of stopping by the diner after work and waiting there until Trina was done with work, that way they could walk home together. While Arthur was a little odd Trina welcomed the company, she felt a lot safer with him then she would have walked home all alone.

They were busy talking about work, Arthur's work in particular when someone ran passed them and knocked Arthur to the ground. He lost his grip on his bag as it fell into a heap on the ground, his journal falling out of it and randomly opening to one of his many pages covered in naked women.

"Oh my god, Arthur, are you ok?" Trina gasped and quickly knelt next to him and helped him up.

"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled as he patted down the back of his slacks.

"Here let me get- oh my god!" Trina covered her mouth as she stared at the pornography splayed out in Arthur's journal.

Arthur yelped and snatched it up from the ground, cheeks blood red, "I-I'm so sorry I-"

Arthur was cut off as laughter started to creep out of his throat, the laughter only became louder as Trina stared at him with a look of confusion and disgust.

Trina stared in utter disbelief as Arthur covered his mouth and turned from her, continually trying to gasp out an apology. Trina's disgusted started to turn into concern as Arthur gagged and clutched his throat, tears falling from his eyes.

"A-Arthur, are you alright?" Trina questioned as she hesitantly walked towards him.

"I, I," he paused to hiccup, "I have a-"

He burst out laughing, humbling with his pockets as he tried to retrieve his card.

Trina rested her hand on his back, "Calm down Arthur, try to take deep breathes."

Arthur nodded and gagged as he clutched his journal to his chest, "I-I'm sorry, Trina."

"For the laughing or the porn?"

"Both," Arthur coughed as he began to calm down, "I have a condition, I-I have a card," he said as he searched his pockets again, "I-It explains everything, I-I don't know where I put it."

"Do you think you can explain it to me?" She questioned, still rubbing his back.

He nodded as he swallowed thickly, "I-I have a condition where I laugh at random a-and inappropriate moments, I don't mean I do it, I don't want to do it-"

"It's alright Arthur, you can't help it. There's no need to apologize, well, for the laughing at least."

"I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't, I know I shouldn't, I just-"

"It's fine Arthur," Trina sighed, still disturbed by the images, "I shouldn't judge, what people do in there personal time is none of my business. Though word from the wise, don't put pictures like that in things you'll bring out in public."

Arthur nodded as he finally started to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, Trina."

Trina remained quiet and she pulled her hand away from him, neither of them made eye contact. Arthur gripped his journal harder as he heard Trina's heels tap away from him.

"Are you coming?"

He looked up in surprise, she was about three feet away from with her arms crossed, a look of frustration and curiosity.

"You, you still want to walk home with me?"

"It's not really like I have much of a choice," she frowned, "We're both heading the same way."

Arthur frowned and slowly nodded before walking up to her. The rest of the journey home was an awkward silence, Arthur felt nothing but guilt and self-hatred as he slowly drifted behind her. It was the same when they reached the apartment complex, the same with the elevator, and when they finally reached their floor, Trina left without a word.


	2. Reunion

Arthur drifted through life for the next week, or however long it was since he last spoke to Trina, he lost count. He still felt awful about the entire scenario, sometimes his guilt turned to anger at himself only to then turn into anger at Trina for leaving him the way she did. That's when he would go back to the guilt and anger towards himself, he knew it wasn't her fault, at least he thought it wasn't her fault.

He would catch himself going out of his way to walk past the diner, sometimes and stand across the street and watch the patrons through the window, sometimes Trina would be there. Her warm smile would cause him to smile in return, only to frown when he realized he couldn't talk to her. He missed her even though he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know anything about her and yet he felt so close to her as if they were meant to be.

It wasn't until late one night when he finally spoke to her again, he had just gotten home from a particularly hard day at work. He wanted nothing more than just to go home and watch the Murray show and try to forget all his problems before going to bed. He stood in the elevator and just as it was about to close Trina managed to make her way in.

When Arthur saw her he looked at the ground and bit his lip, praying to God that he didn't start laughing. They both stood in silence, Trina gripping her coat tightly as she looked at the ground.

The elevator suddenly jolted and the lights flickered, they stopped moving. Trina sighed, Arthur started to feel a laugh bubble up in his throat.

"So, I've noticed you don't come to the diner anymore."

Arthur inhaled deeply and nodded before breaking down into laughter. Trina jumped at the sudden sound and looked over at him.

"S-Sorry-" he cupped his hand over his mouth as he laughed harder.

"Why do you try to hide it?" He looked at her through teary eyes, "To try and fit in, so people don't see you like a freak? Who cares what they think, they're all just a bunch of fuckers who don't understand anything," Trina grumbled as she crossed her arms.

Arthur sniffled and took a deep breath before asking, "Bad day at work?"

Trina laughed, "You could say that" she said as she turned to him and smiled.

The elevator jolted again and it slowly started to move up the elevator shaft. Arthur finally managed to calm down, it's amazing what a smile can do.

"Why don't you come to the diner anymore?"

Arthur looked down at her, she was only a few inches smaller then he, "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he whispered.

She let out an amused scoff, "Arthur, you're the customer, it doesn't matter how I feel as long as I serve you. Besides I'm not blind, I've seen you look at me through the window."

"Y-You have?"

She laughed, "You're not that stealthy Arthur."

The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened, Trina stepped out and began to walk down the hall towards her apartment. Arthur stared at her for a moment before sheepishly turning away.

"Oh, and Arthur," Arthur snapped his head back to look at her, "If you really do care about making me feel comfortable, you'll come into the diner. It makes me uncomfortable when you just stare longingly at me from across the street," Trina grinned.

"O-Oh, a-alright, I'll come by tomorrow."

Trina breathes out a laugh before turning away and walking down to her apartment.

Just like Arthur had said, he returned to the diner the very next day at the same time he almost always did. Trina has greeted him with a smile before taking his order and the two engaged in some brief small talk before Trina retreated to the kitchen to deliver Arthur's order.

Like many nights before they walked home together, talking about work and coworkers. A lot seemed to happen within the week Arthur stopped talking to Trina, she had gotten to become friends with almost all of her coworkers, a girl named Sarah in particular.

"Sarah's nice but her choices in men are more money-driven," Trina said as they made their way to the elevator.

"I can't blame her, it's not the most thrilling living in poverty," Arthur sighed as he stuffed his mailbox keys into his slacks, once again there was no mail from Thomas Wayne, as to be expected.

"Yeah, but she'll date anyone with money, even if they treat her like trash. She once dated a guy who used to hit her but she stayed just because of the money, I don't know, a part of me thinks she has a screw loose," Trina frowned as she crossed her arms.

Arthur pressed the button to the third floor, "Are there any guys you're friends with at work?"

"Yeah, of course, most of our cooks are guys and they're all pretty sweet," she answered.

"Um a-any one of them you're interested in, l-like romantically?" Arthur questioned as he felt his cheeks flush.

Trina turned to look at him and grinned, "And why would you need to know that, Mr. Fleck."

Arthur's cheeks became a deeper red as a shiver ran down his spine, something about the way she said his name, it excited him, "Oh n-no reason, I was just curious."

Trina hummed, almost sounding disappointed, "No, there's no one at work I'm interested in."

Arthur nodded as he rubbed his arm and tapped his foot, the door opened and they walked out. Trina said her goodbyes and began to walk away.

"T-Trina, wait!" She turned and looked at him in surprise, "Would you, uh, w-would you like to get some coffee with me tomorrow?"

She smiled, "What, like a date?"

"W-Well no, not necessarily, b-but if you want it to-"

"Arthur."

"Y-Yeah, like uh, like a date."

Arthur braced himself for her to laugh and say no before walking away.

"Yeah, sure."

Arthur looked at her in surprise, "R-Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "Don't be so surprised Arthur, you're a sweetheart, come by the diner after my shift is over. We can get coffee there."

"A-Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," Arthur beamed.

Trina laughed, "Goodnight Arthur."


	3. Fantasy (NSFW)

"So, what type of things are you into, besides naked women?" Trina grinned; her hands wrapped around her coffee mug.

Arthur blushed, "Well, I also like the Murray show."

"Isn't he the late-night host who always ends the show saying 'that's life'?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he's really funny, he's what got me into comedy."

Trina smiled, "My father used to watch him every night, personally I feel like you can outdo him when it comes to comedy."

"You haven't even heard my stand up yet."

"I don't need to; I think you're funny already."

Arthur smiled and let out a laugh, "Thanks Trina, but what about you? Have you lived here in Gotham your whole life?"

Trina sighed, "No, I used to live on the outskirts with my parents. I moved here to 'make it big,' but it's not going to well so far."

"Make it big, doing what?"

"Singing," Trina responded after taking a sip of her coffee, "My family always told me I had a beautiful voice and that I should try to become a singer. I don't know though, maybe they're just saying that."

Arthur frowned, "I don't think so."

"Arthur, you haven't even heard me sing."

"I don't need to, I mean, you already look like a singer!"

Trina cocked her brow, "What does that mean?"

"I-I mean that you're beautiful and so are singers so you'll fit right in," Arthur stammered as his cheeks darkened.

Trina smiled, "That's sweet Arthur, you look like a comedian yourself."

"You mean old and wrinkled?"

Trina laughed, bringing a smile onto Arthur's face, "You'll be a great comedian, Arthur."

It was late when Arthur finally got home, after getting coffee with Trina they walked around the city for a little bit before it got too dark. Arthur was smiling ear to ear as he pulled off his jacket and hung it on the coat hanger. He looked up from setting down his keys to see his mother asleep on the couch and the ending to the Murray show playing, he smiled and walking over to his mother.

"Mom, come on, time to go to bed," he whispered as he gently shook her awake.

Penny hummed as she groggily woke up, "Oh happy, did you check the mail?"

"Yes mom, there was nothing there," Arthur whispered as he helped her walk to the bedroom.

"I don't understand why he won't write me back."

Arthur sighed as he sat her down onto the bed, "Don't worry about it mom, just go back to sleep."

He heard her mumble something before crawling under the covers, he kissed her forehead and wished her goodnight before returning back to the living room. He sat down onto the couch with a huff. He couldn't stop thinking about the night he had with Trina, he smiled as he remembered her laugh. Her laugh was already music to his ears, he couldn't imagine how amazing her voice must be. He hummed as he grabbed his journal, he just thought of another joke that he could write down. When he opened his journal, he was greeted with a picture of a naked woman with creamy skin and long blonde hair, she looked up at him seductively, gently biting the tip of her finger while her other hand rested dangerously close to her womanhood.

Arthur swallowed thickly as he stared at the picture, images of Trina started playing in his head. Images of her laughing soon turned into images of her moaning, thoughts of her leaning against the wall of the elevator with her hands running up and down her body, grabbing her breasts and squeezing. Arthur's breath hitched and he breathed out shakily, the slacks where beginning to feel tighter as more thoughts of Trina played out in Arthur's mind. He wondered what she looked like without that uniform she wore if she wore underwear like the women did in the pictures he kept. He wondered if she had ever touched herself, what if she touched herself to the thought of him?

Arthur let out a barely audible moan as he imagined her lying on her bed with her hand buried in between her legs, moaning his name. Arthur couldn't handle it anymore, he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock, it already glistening with pre-cum. He bit his lip as he thump ran over his slit, has Trina ever slept with someone? A pang of jealousy rushed through Arthur, he wanted Trina to be his and his alone. He didn't want anyone to see her beautiful curves and to feel her soft skin.

Arthur's head fell back against the couch as he ran his hand down his cock, he began to imagine Trina sitting in front of him. She smiled up at him as her hand runs up and down his cock, she leans down and begins to lap up his pre-cum. Arthur moans shakily, his hips snapping upward, Trina giggles before licking up from the base of his cock all the way up to the head before shoving his entire length down her throat. Arthur clasps his hand over his mouth as he snaps his hips upward, Trina laughs and holds his hips down. She begins to bob her head up and down on his cock while moaning softly, before too long she pulls off and pants, saliva, and pre-cum staining her lips and chin.

"Fuck me, Arthur," she whispers breathlessly before standing up.

Her body completely naked and practically glowing in the moonlight. Arthur stares at her, his mouth agape and letting out shallow breathes. He grabs her hips and pulls her down onto his lap so now she is straddling him, his hands run up and down her body. Grabbing her breasts and squeezing them gently before latching onto her left nipple with his lips and sucking gently. Trina's head falls back as she lets out a soft moan, her fingers digging into his hair.

"Arthur, please," she whispers breathlessly.

Arthur moans as he grabs her hips and presses the tip of his cock against her entrance. They both moan in unison as he pushes in, her tight walls slowly parting to make way for his invading cock.

"Oh, Arthur," Trina sobs as she clenches around him.

Arthur moans as he grinds his hips against hers, she rests her hands on his shoulders and begins to bounce up and down on his cock. He watches with amazement as her flowing blonde hair and breasts bounce with each movement, her lips parted and eyes closed as she lets out soft moans of pleasure.

Arthur grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls her down into a sloppy kiss as he wraps his other arm around her and snaps his hips upward. Trina squeals out in pleasure as her fingers get entangled in his hair, he reluctantly lets go of her hair and runs his fingers against her clit. She tosses her head back and lets out a loud moan, Arthur buries his head into her neck and starts to kiss and nipple at the delicate skin, his fingers rubbing circles against her clit.

"Oh Arthur," she cried, "I'm close!"

Arthur let out a moan as she clenched around him.

"So am I Trina, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he gasped.

Trina whimpered and started to grind her hips against him, "Oh god, Arthur, cum inside me baby, please!" She cried out.

"Oh, oh, Trina!" He moaned loudly as he quickened the pace of his fingers.

He was so close, he needed her to finish with him, Trina continued to bounce up and down and let out cries of pleasure as her climax continued to build.

"Trina!" Arthur grunted out as his climax hit him like a sack of bricks.

His warm seed landing on his shirt and covering his hand and he continued to stroke himself until he was fully spent. He let out a satisfied sigh as he rested against the couch cushions, allowing his afterglow to fully embrace him. The finally imagine he contorted of Trina was her smiling down at him before pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead.

"I love you, Arthur."


	4. Reality (NSFW)

"Assholes!" Trina snapped as she threw open the door to Arthur's apartment.

"Trina please, my mom is sleeping," Arthur shushed her as he followed close behind, holding onto his side as he did.

Trina growled as she opened the freezer and started to retrieve ice, "I'm sorry Arthur, but how can I not act like this when a bunch of snot-nosed teenage punks thinks it's funny to go ahead and beat up on some poor defenseless street clown," she hissed in a quieter tone.

"They're just kids," Arthur mumbled as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his body slowly, all the while wincing in pain, "I should've just let them be."

"So what if they're kids?" Trina called from the kitchen, "They're teenagers, which means soon they'll be adults, which means that soon they'll have kids, and because of how stupid they are now that stupidity will be passed down to their children. Then their children will start beating up on other poor clowns along with their parents until the next thing you know an entire generation of snot-nosed losers will start beating up on clowns!"

Arthur laughed, "I think you're overreacting just a little bit, Trina."

"My point is, it's not-" Trina paused when she looked at Arthur, his almost sickly body with a large purple and black bruise covering the right side of his ribs. "Jesus Christ, Arthur," she whispered, "When was the last time you ate something."

Arthur frowned, "This morning, why?"

Trina's eyes narrowed as she took a seat next to him, "You're so thin, you look like you've been on a desert island for a year."

Arthur laughed, "I think you're over-exaggerating again, Trina."

"I'm not over exaggerating, Arthur," Trina hissed, "You're practically a skeleton!" Arthur just merely shrugged, causing Trina to sigh, "I worry about you, Arthur," she whispered as she placed the bag of ice she recovered from the kitchen onto his ribs.

"You, you worry about me?" He questioned with widened eyes.

Trina scoffed, "Of course I do, Arthur! You're my friend, why wouldn't I be worried about you?"

Arthur shrugged, "I-I don't know, I just never thought someone other then my mother would."

Trina frowned, brows knitting together in concern, "Well I care, Arthur, I care about you a lot, don't you ever forget that."

Arthur smiled at her, "I won't, thank you, Trina."

"You're welcome, Arthur," she whispers with a soft smile.

They stared at each other, Arthur's cheeks flushing red as he felt her get closer to him. They deepened in color even further when she rested her hand on his cheek.

"T-Trina?" Arthur questioned shakily.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"W-What are you doing?" He whispered, their faces mere inches apart.

"I was planning on kissing you if you're alright with that," she grinned.

Arthur's breath hitched, "I don't, I-I've never-"

"It's alright Arthur, just relax," Trina whispered, both hands on his cheeks.

She tilted his head to the side ever so slightly before slowly closing the gap between them. Arthur's eyes widened out of shock that he was actually getting kissed by a beautiful woman, only to then slowly flutter shut. He let out a soft moan, causing Trina to smile against his lips. He sheepishly moves his hands over to rest on her hips and in return Trine wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Happy!" shrieked an older and feminine voice.

Trina and Arthur broke apart immediately, both flustered as they stood up. There in the doorway to the bedroom was Arthur's mother, her mouth agape with widened eyes.

"M-Mom!" Arthur exclaimed.

Trina bit her lip, "I should probably go, I'll talk to you later, alright Arthur?"

He turned to her, disappointed apparently on his face, "Y-Yeah I'll see you later."

Trina smiled at him before quickly exiting the apartment, Arthur turned back to his mother who had a look of concern and frustration plastered onto her face.

"Happy, who was that woman?"

"That was Trina, mom, she's our next store neighbor," Arthur replied as he sat back down onto the couch and reapplied the icepack onto his ribs.

"And you just started kissing her? A woman who allows a man to kiss her that soon doesn't-"

"We've been going out for a couple of weeks now, mom," Arthur sighed as he pulled out a box of cigarettes from his pocket.

Trina smiled at him before quickly exiting the apartment, Arthur turned back to his mother who had her arms crossed.

"Who was that woman, Happy?"

Penny's mouth sat agape, "Why haven't you told me?"

He merely shrugged as he placed the cigarette in between his lips, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh happy," Penny cooed as she sat next to him, "I'll always worry about you, you're my baby," she smiled as she brushed a lock of his hair behind his ear.

Arthur smiled, "Thanks, mom."

Penny hummed, "Which is why I'm concerned about you seeing that girl, girls as pretty as she doesn't fall for guys like you."

He frowned and sighed, exhaling a large puff of smoke, "Thanks, mom."

For the rest of the day, he spent his time with his mother, only leaving her side in order to cook dinner for her. He spent the night like he usually did, sitting on the couch watching the Murray show with his mother until she fell asleep, usually he would then turn off the tv and get ready for bed himself. Tonight, was different however, he couldn't get Trina out of his head. The entire night he could feel the ghosted touch of her lips against his and he had to force himself to not touch his lips, especially in front of his mother.

Arthur spent almost an hour pacing around his living room, debating if he should even go over to Trina's apartment or not. She probably regrets it, he told himself as he took a drag of his cigarette, any woman in their right mind would. The memory of her telling him that she cared also played on repeat, but maybe she just meant that in a friendly way and not romantically, Arthur sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, he needed to talk to her and sort this out.

He was thankful when she opened her apartment door, it had been around nine and usually, she was asleep by then. Arthur's eyes widened and became flushed as he stared at her, she was in nothing but her blue silky bathrobe, she smirked as she leaned against the door.

"I was hoping you'd stop by," she hummed as she crossed her arms.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I had to take care of my mom," he mumbled as he stared down at the ground.

"You're a sweet man, Arthur," he heard her murmur, "It's hard to find people like you these days, I'm glad I have."

"So are you, Trina. I-I'm glad I got to meet you too," he said shyly as he rubbed his arm nervously, displaying almost a childlike imagine.

Trina laughed, "You're such a child, Arthur."

He frowned, "I-I am, how am I like a child?"

She gripped his hands tightly and pulled him into her apartment, "Because of how innocent you are," she whispered before kissing him, pushing the door shut behind them.

Arthur fell onto Trina's bed with a huff, Trina immediately climbing on top of him and connecting his lips with hers. Arthur moaned into the kiss as his hands gripped her hips, Trina moaned in response and slowly licked his bottom lip before sucking it in between her lips and nibbled on it. Arthur gasped and she shot her tongue into his mouth, wrapping her tongue around his before exploring his wet cavern. Arthur whimpered and began to grind up against Trina, she grinding down in return.

She pulled out of the kiss and gasped, "Arthur."

He swallowed thickly before grabbing the silky sash that kept her robe closed, he pulled it open and his eyes widened when he saw her naked form. While she didn't look exactly like the girls in his journal, her body has slight imperfections like a stretch mark here or a visible vain there, he still found her to be jaw-dropping.

She smiled as her cheeks flushed red, "That's enough staring, Arthur, it's your turn."

"I-I can't help it, you're beautiful."

She laughed softly, "Thank you, Arthur," she whispered as she unbuckled his belt.

Arthur stared down at her and bit his lip, his fingers quick to move to his button-up. When his shirt slid off Trina frowned his bruise still a sickly purple.

Arthur's breath hitched as she traced the bruise with her fingers, "Still hurts, I take it."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I'll be ok."

Trina smiled at him before kissing his forehead, she unzipped his slacks and Arthur helped pushed down both them and his underwear. His cock was already hard with pre-cum sliding down his shaft, he blushed and turned away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I'll be able to last long."

Trina breathed heavily as a shiver ran down her spine, "I don't know if I'll be able to either," she shrugged off her robe and Arthur looked up and down her body, her thighs already glistening with her sexual fluids.

His cock twitched at the sight, his mouth watering as he inhaled her sweet scent, "T-Trina, I want to taste you."

Trina gasped as he whispered his wish into her ear, "A-Arthur, you don't have to."

"I want to," he purred before rolling her over so that he was on top of her.

He kissed her, deep and passionately before kissing her cheeks and neck, making his way down her body. He hesitantly palmed her breasts causing her to laugh, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, moaning softly as Arthur kneaded the soft flesh. He stared down in fascination as he gripped and played with them, he let go of her left breast only so he could lick and nip and her nipple. Trina moaned and arched her back as he sucked on it while pinching her right nipple, she thrust her hips upwards in a silent plea for him to continue.

Arthur released her nipple with a soft 'pop' before kissing down her belly until finally reaching his destination, he stared at her women hood and ran his thumb through her lips before separating them, revealing her small nub. Arthur growled before lunging at it, sucking on it gently while his fingers traced her entrance.

"Arthur, oh fuck!" She screamed out as her back arched, she wrapped her legs around his head as she dripped his hair.

Arthur chuckled before slowly pushing his index finger inside of her, she whined as she clenched around him, the invading object slowly thrusting in and out of her before curling. Arthur soon added a second finger as she became wetter, by the time he was done with her she was practically dripping onto the bed.

She stared up at him with a loss for words, she had no clue how or where he had learned that not that she was complaining. Arthur grabbed his cock and slowly ran his hand up and down the shaft before positioning himself at her entrance.

"Trina, are you sure?" He whispered, his hand cupping her cheek.

She smiled, "Yes Arthur, I'm positive."

He smiled back at her before slowly entering her, he gasped as her tight heat suddenly enveloped him, clenching and pulling him deeper into her. Trina moaned as he made his way inside of her, his cock brushing against all the right spots. When he was finally fully seated within her he took a second to catch his breath, he could tell he wouldn't last long, especially with the faces and noises Trina was making.

She stared up at him and panted, grinding her hips against his. Arthur understood the message and grabbed her hips, pulling fully out before plunging back in. Trina gasped loudly as he hit the spot inside her that made her see stars, she pulled him down and smashed her lips against his. Arthur took this as a good sign and began to thrust into her more, setting up a steady pattern, both their bodies moving in sync with one another.

"A-Arthur, oh Arthur, please," she gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Arthur snapped his hip forward and shivered, he was close, he needed to get her to finish with him. His hand snaked down between them and gently began to rub her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

"Arthur, Arthur please, more!"

Arthur stared down at her as she tossed her head back, body shaking against him. He kissed her neck, sucking and nipping at the fragile skin and he pounded into her faster.

"Trina, I'm not going to last much longer," he panted before passionately kissing her, fingers moving faster against her clit.

"Neither am I Arthur, oh god, Arthur!" She cried as she arched her back, bare chest flushed against his.

Arthur grunted, "Fuck, Trina, Trina I-"

His climax hit him like a ton of bricks, his hips grinding into hers as his seed spilled inside of her. Trina moaned out Arthur's name as she reached her peak as well, clenching around Arthur, prolonging his orgasm even more.

They fell onto the bed in a heap, panting and sticky with sweat and their sexual fluids, Arthur's fingers interlaced with Trina's.

"Trina," he panted, his forehead pressed against hers, "I love you."

Trina gave out a breathless giggle, "I love you too, Arthur."


	5. Morning After (NSFW)

"Arthur, sweetie."

Arthur stirred awake to be created with Trina staring down at him with a loving smile, she was standing over him, dressed in her work uniform.

"Morning," Arthur yawned.

She chuckled, "Morning sleepy head, listen, I have to go to work but I'll see you tonight, ok."

Arthur pouted, "Aw Trina, can't you call off, spend the day with me," he asked as he sat up and pulled her down on top of him.

Trina giggled, "No Arthur, I can't afford to take any days off!"

She laughed as he pecked at her neck before blowing raspberries on it, his arms encircling her waist, her dress riding up high as she straddled him. She pushed him away, pinning his hands down with hers before kissing him. Arthur melted into the kiss, moaning softly as he did.

Trina pulled away and smiled down at him, "As much as I would love to stay and give you the ride of your life," she paused to grind her hips against his, "I really do need to get to work."

Arthur pouted, "Alright, I'll see you tonight though, right?"

Trina climbed off of Arthur, "Of course, I'll talk to you later," she leaned down and kissed his forehead before walking toward the door.

"I love you."

She turned to him and smiled, "Love you too, sweetie."

Arthur smiled blissfully as he watched her leave, falling back down onto the bed as he heard the door click shut. He pulled Trina's pillow over to him and inhaled her scent deeply, he could definitely get used to waking up like this.

"Happy!"

Arthur shot up as he heard his mother cry out from the hall, he jumped out of Trina's bed and quickly threw on his clothes.

"Mom, mom are you ok?" Arthur questioned as he rushed out into the hall.

"Oh happy, there you are!" His mother beamed, she was only a few steps outside of their apartment, still in her nightgown. "When I saw you weren't in the apartment I got so worried-"

"I'm alright, mom," he soothed as he ushered her back into the apartment closing the door behind them, "I just left for a few minutes to go see a friend."

"You mean the girl from yesterday?" Penny questioned, sitting down on her chair by the television.

Arthur blushed, "Y-Yes mom, I went over to go see Trina."

"Did you check the mail?"

He looked at her with confusion before turning to work on making her breakfast, "Mom, the mail hasn't come yet."

"Oh well you can never be too sure," she mumbled almost in a daze as she turned on the news.

Arthur drowned out the noise of the television with his thoughts, thoughts of the night before with Trina. His face flushed as he thought back to her lying under him, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes and gaping mouth. Her soft moans echoing throughout the apartment, crying out his name with glee. He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind of those thoughts, his slacks started to get tight because of them.

Once he finished making both him and his mother a serving of oatmeal, he made his way over to the couch and sat down to "enjoy" the news with his mother.

The rest of the day went as normal as it could, go to work, dance and perform magic tricks for customers, deal with the negative comments and looks both strangers and coworkers give, and then go to the diner to see Trina. Seeing her made his whole day worth it, being around her actually made him feel like he was wanted and wasn't some sort of freak just drifting through life. She made him feel important, made him feel like he belonged.

He leaned against the side of the diner, next to the back door where he would usually meet Trina at the end of her shift. His leg bounced up and down nervously on the pavement as he waited for her, constantly inhaling the smoke from his cigarette in order to calm his nerves. He never liked alleyways, even before they became the regular spots for his public beatings he disliked them. They were always so dark, filled up with nothing but trash and sometimes even gang members or thugs.

The door suddenly opened and there Trina emerged with a woman by her side, she was around Trina's age with brown hair and the same style dress. Arthur had recognized her, she had waited on him a few times before he met Trina. For a while he had even had a crush on her, believing her friendly smiles were signs of romantic affection inside of professional working manners.

Trina and the women stopped suddenly when they saw Arthur, "H-Hi Trina," Arthur smiled, accidentally dropping his cigarette to the ground.

The women gave him an odd, almost disturbed look, while Trina smiled, "Hi Arthur," she walked towards him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "How was your day?"

"G-Good, a lot better now that you're here," he blushed.

She laughed, "Oh Arthur, you're such a kid."

The woman cleared her throat, clearly disturbed by the situation she was in.

Trina turned to her, "Oh, right, where are my manners? Arthur, this is Sarah, the girl from work I told you about."

Arthur smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about her, it's nice to finally meet you, Sarah," he held out his hand.

Sarah frowned, almost looked disgusted as she looked at his hand, but despite her look she shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you as well," she was quick to let go, "Well I better get going, don't want to walk home in the dark. I'll see you tomorrow, Trina."

Trina frowned, "Um alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

The three parted ways, Arthur beaming as he walked beside Trina, while Trina, on the other hand, sported a frown.

"That was weird," she mumbled.

"What?"

"How Sarah acted towards you, she's never acted that way towards anyone before. Even to some of the creeps that hang around the back just to get her number, why are you different?"

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know, maybe she's just having a bad day and wanted to get home early."

"Maybe, I don't know, it's just weird."

He frowned, he hated to see her unhappy, "Hey Trina, want to hear a joke? What do you get an armless child for Christmas? Nothing, he wouldn't be able to open it anyway!"

Trina stared at him before letting out a small laugh, "Good one, Arthur."

Arthur smiled widely before looking down at Trina's barren hand. He bit his lip as he looked at it, before he could even comprehend what he was doing he found himself slipping his hand into hers. The sudden contact made her jump, Trina stared down at his hand before giving him a small smile before gently squeezing his hand in return.

"I missed you," she hummed as she leaned against him.

Arthur gave a soft gasp of relief that she didn't pull away, "I-I missed you too."

They walked back home in comfortable silence, the cold night air nipping at their skin. When they finally reached the apartment building Arthur did his usual routine of checking his mother's mailbox, and as always, nothing was in it.

"You expecting something? You check it every night," Trina questioned as they stepped into the elevator.

He gave a tired sigh, "My mom is, she expects Thomas Wayne to write back to her thousands of letters."

"Thomas Wayne, huh? She sounds a little obsessed to me, must run in the family," she joked as she nudged him with her hip.

Arthur let out a quiet laugh, "I guess, I just don't understand why she thinks that he'd write to her. I mean, she worked for him years ago, he's probably forgotten all about her."

"She probably has a crush on him or something, why else would someone write letters like that constantly?"

He shrugged, "Maybe, but why Thomas Wayne, he's such a jerk."

Trina laughed, "Wow, I've never heard you say such langue before, Arthur!"

Arthur frowned at her as she laughed, she noticed is unamused, almost hurt, look and her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Sorry, Arthur," she murmured as she intertwined her fingers into his, "If you don't believe he'll send something, why do you bother checking?"

"I-I don't know honestly, I guess I just don't want to lie to her and say I did."

Trina smiled and place a kiss on his cheek, "That's very noble of you, Arthur," he blushed and smiled sheepishly, causing Trina to giggle, "You're so cute when you do that," she whispered before kissing him on the lips.

She pushed him back against the wall of the elevator, moaning softly into his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She clutched at his vest, slowly unbuttoning it as she made her way down to his belt buckle.

The elevator door suddenly dinged open, both Arthur and Trina separating from each other quickly, trying their best to regain themselves. Trina cleared her throat before turning the corner towards her apartment, she looked back at Arthur and smirked.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

His face grew redder, "I-I can if you want, I-I'll just have to check up on my mother and make sure she's alright."

"Don't be too long," she purred before walking to her apartment.

Arthur smirked as he watched her, admiring her body as she walked away from him with her back turned towards him. He retreated to his apartment and did his normal rituals with his mother, feed her, bath her, put her to bed, everything was going as usual until she invited him to watch the Murray show with her.

"I'm sorry mom, not tonight," he said before kissing her forehead, "I have to run some errands."

"This late at night?" she questioned, "Happy, you've been acting so strange lately, ever since I saw you with that girl-"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be back soon," she frowned as she watched him throw on his coat and walk out the door.

He made his way down to Trina's apartment, and within the first knock, she answered the door.

She stood there in the same robe she had on the night before, "There you are, I thought you might not come."

She moved aside so he could come in, "Sorry, I had to give my mom a bath."

Trina winced as Arthur shrugged off his coat, "Little strange, as long as you don't pull a Norman Batts I think we'll be fine."

Arthur smiled, "I wouldn't do that to you, either of you."

They both took a seat on her couch, Arthur rubbing his hands together as he eyed her apartment. It was nice, nicer then his, maybe it was due to the feminity of the place but he wasn't sure. Trina sat close to him, her head resting on his shoulder which caused shivers to run down his spine.

"So, what do you want to do?"

He looked down at her, "I-I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

She chuckled, "Well we could do what we did last night," she hummed before pushing him down onto the couch, crawling over him so she could straddle his waist, "Or we could talk and cuddle, maybe both, up to you."

"I-I like both of those choices," he whispered breathlessly.

She smirked, brushing his hair out of his face, "I love your eyes," she whispered, "They're so expressive, so beautiful."

"I can give you them when I'm dead."

She laughed, "You're so funny, Arthur," she then pressed her lips against his, tongue dominating his as she mapped out his mouth.

He moaned against her, hand caressing her waist, slowly sliding down to grip her thighs. She unbuckled his belt and then slid his pants down along with his underwear, smirking as she stared at his hardened cock. She grabbed it and ran her tongue over his head, causing him to whimper.

"T-Trina!"

She chuckled as she popped his tip into her mouth, moaning around it as she played with her clit. She gently grabbed his hands and placed them on his head, he instinctively ran his fingers through her curls before grasping them tightly. She sank fully down onto his cock, he bucked his hips out of instinct, mewling as he writhed on the couch. Trina moaned, almost whine like.

She pulled off his cock with a wet 'pop' before panting out, "Don't hold back Arthur, go ahead, fuck my throat."

Arthur moaned out loud at that, whimpering once again when she sank back onto his cock with her mouth. He did as was told, and didn't dare hold back, snapping his hips upwards into her mouth. The vibrations from her moans made it ten times more pleasurable, he kept her mouth flushed against his hips as he thrust into her without abandon. It was when she sucked him he had enough, out of shock and fear of ending the night to early, he pushed her off. Perhaps a little more roughly then he intended as she fell back against the armrest of the couch.

"T-Trina, I'm so sorry!" He gaped, "I-I didn't mean to, I just-"

"It's alright, Arthur," she smiled, "Just warn me less aggressively next time."

He slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah, sorry, I, I just didn't want this night to end, not this soon at least."

"That's sweet Arthur, but we can go as long as you want," she purred as she once again straddled his waist. "Tell me, Arthur," she whispered as she kissed the shell of his ear down to his lips, "Have you ever touched yourself?"

He nodded.

"Have you ever touched yourself while thinking of me?"

He refused to make eye contact before nodding shamefully.

"Was it anything like this?"

"N-No, this is so much better, better than I ever could have imagined."

She smiled down at him before pushing herself down onto his cock, "That's good to hear."


	6. Katrina

Arthur laid on the couch with a blissful smile on his lips, thump lazily rubbing Trina's lower back, his cigarette smoke swirling above them as rain tapped at the window. Trina's head laid directly on top of Arthur's chest, smiling as his heartbeat thumped against her ear. Her fingers tracing the large purple bruise left on Arthur's ribs, a frown settling on her face.

"Does it still hurt?"

He looked down at her, and then the bruise, "No, not really, not anymore."

She smiled as she buried her head into his chest, "Good."

They stayed like that all night, limbs tangled around each other with nothing but a thin blanket and their own combined body heat to keep them warm. The morning played out just as it did the morning before, Trina getting up before Arthur and kissing him goodbye, then rushing to the diner all the while trying to ignore all the trash that got into her path.

When she finally made it to the diner there were already guests sitting at the tables, most of the construction workers with a few businessmen sprinkled here and there. Trina took a deep breath has so looked over at the counter and saw him at the cash register, an annoyed look on his face. She hesitantly made her way over, praying to any being in the sky that he would just ignore her.

"Trina, you're late again," he grumbled without even looking at her.

She sighed, accepting her fate, "Yeah, sorry, the past couple of nights have been stressful."

"Family troubles?"

"No, not really," she mumbled as she made her way to the back, her boss following close behind.

"I hope that guy has nothing to do with it, you know, that guy who kept staring at you from the other side of the street?"

"Who, Arthur?" Trina laughed, "Why does it matter if Arthur has anything to do with it?"

He stared at her with a shocked expression, "Oh my god you named him."

Trina laughed as she placed her purse and long coat in her locker, "He's not a dog, Bill, he's another human being."

"Yeah, a human being who's a total creep," he grumbled with his arms crossed, "The guy is a total stalker."

"Arthur isn't a stalker, he may be a little odd but he can't help himself, he's-" she paused, "Not fully there, mentally."

"Oh god, so he's a mentally ill stalker."

"He's not a stalker, Bill," Trina sighed as she unfolded her apron, "Besides, it's none of your business what I do in my personal life."

"You're right, it's not, but it is my business when some psycho comes into my business and makes both my customers and staff feel uncomfortable."

Trina stopped trying to tie the apron around her waist, anger bubbling up in her gut, "Arthur isn't 'some psycho,' he's a man whose had nothing but shit handed to him his entire life, if people just stopped by one second to see them they'd know he's an actually very amazing person."

Bill shrugged while letting out a sigh, "Whatever you say, Trina, just be careful."

She frowned as she watched him leave, her mood officially souring. She took a deep breath, she needed to deal with this later, right now she had to take care of customers.

As the day went on, Trina slowly began to forget about her discussion with her boss about Arthur. Her anger didn't subside, however, only grew due to the customers. Screaming child, perfectionist customers, customers who just wanted free food, and perverted men all knew how to push her buttons. Thankfully the perverted men where the rarest to come across, most of them just playfully flirting and didn't expect much out of the conversation they would have with her.

But today was different, today there was a group of three businessmen, one of them, mainly, not knowing when to stop. His two other friends looked rather embarrassed, one going as far as to softly apologize for his friend's actions with his friend wasn't looking. Words could not describe how relieved she felt to finally leave them and go back to the kitchen to place in their order.

When getting to the window she saw Sarah standing there, just having sent in another order.

"Well, it looks like you have another suitor," Sarah laughed.

Trina sighed as she passed the ticket through the window, "The guy has no idea how to take no for an answer."

"Oh come on, Trina," Sarah nudged her with her elbow, "Why not did it a try? You might like it, he may even be 'the one'," Sarah laughed.

"Sarah, I already have a boyfriend."

She looked puzzled, "You do?"

"Yeah, you know, Arthur, you met him yesterday."

She grimaced, "Oh god, I didn't realize you were dating him."

"I kissed him right in front of you!" Trina said in disbelief, "Also what is your problem, why were you being such a dick to him yesterday?"

"My problem is, is that he's a creep."

"How, how is he a creep?"

Sarah crosses her arms, "Whenever he was in the diner he'd always stare at you, he used to stare at you from the other side of the street, you also told me that he has a journal full of bake women!"

"So? Most men have those nowadays, don't you even have one?"

"He brought it out in public, Trina, doesn't that seem at least a little bit weird to you? Also, that laughing he does, it's super creepy."

"That 'creepy' laughing of his is due to a mental disorder, maybe instead of judging him you should actually try and talk to him," Trina snarled.

Sarah responded with a sigh, "I'm just saying there are a lot more guys out there that can treat you way better."

"What, like the guys you date, you know the ones who beat you and then go and make fun of you to their friends?"

Sarah stared at Trina, with a look of hurt in her eyes, "What? No, Trina, I-"

"Than what, huh, what and your infinite wisdom have to offer?"

Sarah was silent for a moment, "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Trina stared back at her, guilt creeping into her.

"Order for table 7!"

They both snapped out of their dazes, Trina quickly grabbing the try of food, "You never listened to my advice, so why should I listen to yours?"

The rest of the day was a blur and, thankfully, went by pretty fast. Trina was surprised when Arthur didn't come to pick her up after work, causing her to walk home to be rather uncomfortable and lonely. Thoughts crossed her mind as to why he wouldn't be there, she hoped that he was merely just busy or forgot. Without Arthur, she felt venerable, while he was a very thin man something about him always made her feel safe, made her feel like no one would ever even look at her with harmful intent.

When she finally got home to her apartment she dropped her keys out of shock, a gasp escaping her lips. There on her sofa sat a man, he was hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees.

She let out a sigh of relief when she realized the man was just Arthur, "Arthur, Jesus Christ, you scared me," she laughed, his deathly silence soon causing her to frown, "Arthur, what's wrong, are you ok?"

He sat there, just staring at the floor. Trina slowly walked over to him, "I had a bad day," he whispered.

That's when she noticed how red and puffy his eyes were, he sniffed before rubbing his nose, her heart sank.

"Arthur sweetie, tell me what happened," she soothed as she took a seat next to him, hand rubbing his back.

"I was sent to a birthday party, the kids starting crying," he trailed off.

Trina shrugged, "That's kids Arthur-"

"The father of the birthday boy got mad, called my boss, said that if this ever happens again I'll be fired," a year slowly ran down Arthur's cheek, he was quick to brush it away, "My mother always told me that I'd bring joy to the world, how can I do that when I can't even make a four-year-old laugh?" He breathed in shakily as if any moment he'd burst out into tears again.

"Oh Arthur," she whispered, her heartbreaking as she watched him, "Just because one little kid cried doesn't mean-"

"It's just not the kid Trina!" He jumped up from the couch, "It's everyone, everyone treats me as if I'm some sort of freak or like I don't even exist! Do you know how that feels!?" Tears were now fully streaming down his eyes as he stared at her.

Trina stared back at him, she then tapped her lap, "Come here," she whispered.

He sighed, "Trina, nows not-"

"Come here, Arthur," she said more sternly.

He stood there for a moment, unsure whether to stand his ground her follow her instructions. He looked at the ground before slowly obeying her wish and sitting down next to her. He froze as she pushed his head down against her chest, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Trina kissed his head gently, "Arthur, have you ever been to the doctors?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled up against her chest before nodding.

"Have you ever seen those heart monitors?"

He nodded again.

"That's what life is like, it goes low and then it goes high. No matter how bad things get, they'll always get better."

"But what's the point if it's just going to go back down?"

"Because you don't know what good things will come when you hit the peak. For example, what if you became a father within the next peak, would that make you happy?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "But what if the baby dies when you hit the bottom?"

She sighed, "You can't think like that Arthur, how about the baby gets sick at the bottom only to then get better at the peak?"

"Why a baby?" He sat up, "Trina, are you pregnant?"

She laughed, "No Arthur, I'm not pregnant, it just randomly came to mind. Why, do you want me to be?"

He blushed before lying back onto her chest, "I don't know, maybe."

She smiled as she kissed the top of his head, "Maybe we can work on that when we're both more financially stable."

"R-Really?"

"Really."

Satisfied with the answer, Arthur tightened his grip around Trina and laid a small kiss on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as she hummed a soft tune. It had been so long since Arthur felt this at ease, he always felt at peace when he was with Trina but this was different. Maybe it was due to her humming, or maybe due to his previous outburst, but something about laying with her made him feel at ease and loved.

"I love you, Trina," he smiled.

She laughed softly, "I love you too, Arthur, don't you ever forget that."


	7. Experimentation (NSFW)

"I can't believe this happened, again!" Trina sighed as she pressed an ice pack onto Arthur's back. "I mean, why the hell would they want to steal a sign!?"

Arthur smiled, something about seeing Trina get so mad about him getting hurt always made him happy, he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because it meant that she really did care for him, that someone finally saw all the pain he was in and tried to heal it. Who knows?

"It's fine, Trina, they're just kids. I should've left them alone."

"It doesn't matter if they're kids, Arthur! They still deserve to get a good smack alongside their heads. Haven't we had this conversation before?"

Arthur hummed, "Yeah, I just like it when you're angry, it's hot," Arthur said, trying desperately to look seductive.

Trina stared at him for a moment before laughing, he reminded her of a ten-year-old boy trying to flirt.

"You're cute, Arthur," she laughed, only causing him to frown, "What, that's a good thing!"

"No it's not," he mumbled, "Being 'cute' is for girls and little boys."

"But I like good boys, they're very attractive," she hummed as she scooted closer to Arthur, "You're very attractive."

He blushed, "S-So are you, Trina."

She smirked as devious thoughts pledged her mind; she swung her leg over his hip and grinned as he looked up at her in surprise.

"T-Trina, we can't, my mom's in the other room!" He whispered, frantically glancing back to the bedroom both he and his mother shared.

"Of course we can, Arthur. We just have to be quiet," she leaned down and gently kissed his lips, "I know I can be quiet, can you, baby?"

He shivered, "I-I don't know."

"Want to try?" She whispered as she palmed his slowly hardening cock, causing his breath to hitch.

"T-Trina, I, this isn't a good idea," he whimpered as his hips slowly ground against her hand.

She chuckled, "It seems your body disagrees," she then kissed and nipped her way over to his ear as she worked on unbuckling his belt, "Now, be a good boy and stay as quiet as you can."

Another shiver ran down his spine, hearing her call him that only enhanced is pleasure in a way he was baffled by. Trina sensed this and stared down at him, smiling as if she had just won a prize.

"Oh, do you like that? Do you like it when I call you a 'good boy?'"

He nodded while whimpering quietly, his cock now fully out of its confinement.

"Tell me, good boy, what is it you want me to do to you?"

He breathed out shakily, "Touch me."

She hummed, "How do you want me to touch you?"

He whimpered, "I-I don't know, I just, I need you. Trina!"

He yelped as she tightened her grip on his cock.

"Shh, we don't want to wake your mother up now, do we?"

Arthur shook his head rapidly, "N-No ma'am, w-we don't."

Trina's head fell back as she moaned, "Oh Arthur, you're such a good boy, the things you do to me."

"What, what do I do to you?" He whispered, his eyes wide with lustful wonder.

She hummed as she pulled up her dress enough to see her panties, they were soaked, "This is what you do to me, baby."

His breath caught in his throat as he stared, his cock twitching at the sight as Trina's fingers rubbed the wet fabric slowly.

Trina chuckled, "You like that baby?"

He nodded slowly, "Y-Yes," he whispered.

She laughed, "I'm glad you like it, you want to touch it?"

He again nodded, reaching out his hand and shuttering as he touched her. She moaned softly as his fingers ran up and down over the wet patch before slowly moving downwards. He slid his fingers past her panties and slowly pushed two of them into her, causing her head to fall back as she moaned.

"Oh fuck, Arthur," she moaned as she wiggled her hips.

He flushed a deeper red as he slowly pulled out his fingers, he stared at how his fingers glistened in the soft glow emanating from the floor lamp. He hesitantly brought them to his lips before licking them, he shuddered as her taste set his nerves aflame causing him to suck on them.

"T-Trina," he whispered after pulling his fingers out of his mouth with a small 'pop'. "Please, I need more."

"More what?" she whispered back as she licked and nipped at his neck.

"I, I need to taste you."

Trina flushed red, she pulled away to stare him in his eyes with almost a concern look, "Arthur, you don't have to."

He frowned, "Do you not want me to, did I do it wrong the first time?"

"W-What? N-No, I mean yes, I mean yes to the first part and no to the second," she stuttered.

"Then what's wrong?"

Trina sighed, "I just," she paused, "After what you've been through today, I just don't feel right letting you do something like that. I should be focusing on you, not the other way around."

Arthur smiled softly, "It's alright Tina, I want to. I like," he paused as he became even more flushed, his voice dropping into an almost embarrassed whisper, "I like doing that to you."

She smiled, "Really?" A dark thought entered her mind, "What do you like about it?" she asked in a more seductive tone.

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "I like the noises you make," he whispered as his body tensed, "I like watching how your body moves, I also like how you say my name."

Arthur looked away from her, she laughed softly as she kissed behind his ear, "You're doing great, baby. Tell me more."

He swallowed thickly before continuing, "I-I like the way your pussy grabs my fingers when I put them inside of you."

Trina was a bit taken aback at his use of language, she'd heard him swear before but not like this. The way he said it sounded like a child after they were scolded for saying a bad word, she wanted to hear him say it again.

She hummed as she kissed his cheekbone, "Such a naughty word, Arthur. Does it make you uncomfortable saying such things?"

"A little, but I'll say it again if you want me to."

"Only if you're comfortable with it."

Arthur gave a nod, "I, I love how your pussy tastes, I could eat it all day."

Trina laughed before kissing him on the lips sloppily, "You're so cute, Arthur."

He gave out a quiet laugh before looking up at her, "Trina."

She hummed curiously as she stared down at him, his eyes showing desperation while his cock stood, red and leaking.

"I'm sorry Arthur," she whispered before taking him into her hand.

He gasped and thrust his hips against her, "N-No Trina, please!"

She slowed her pace down to a stop, "What's wrong, Arthur."

"Please," he panted, "I want to taste you, please."

She shivered, "A-Alright Arthur since you love it that much," she mused before climbing off of him.

She sat down on the couch and he quickly positioned himself in between her legs, she could've come right there and then by just the sight of Arthur's head in between her legs. He was quick to pull off her panties, stopping to stare at her women-hood breathlessly. He slowly pushed her legs open, resting the back of her knees on his shoulders as he pressed his lips against her. Trina's head fell back as he licked at her lips gently before pushing through, his tongue swiping over her most sensitive nerve.

Trina gasped before clasping her hand over her mouth, whimpers, and whines echoing throughout the apartment. She ground her hips against Arthur's face as she desperately dug her fingers into his curly brown locks.

Arthur let out a soft moan before pulling off of her with a 'pop,' "I wish we were doing this back at your apartment, at least then I'd be able to hear you fully," he whispered as he kissed her inner thigh.

She breathed out a laugh, her clit still throbbing from him suckling it, "You really want me to wake up the entire apartment building?"

He grinned, "I would be worth it," he then latched back on to her, making long strokes of his tongue from her entrance up to her clitoral hood.

"Oh god, Arthur, you're so good at this," she panted, "Where did you learn to do this?"

He blushed, "I've seen some videos, I've also heard people talk about it."

Trina smirked, "Videos, huh? Is that where you learned to stimulate the clit during sex?"

He shyly nodded before going back to doing his job, his index finger slowly penetrating her. Trina whimpered as she clenched down onto him, hand imminently going back to her mouth in fear that she would wake up his mother. He soon slid in another, teeth grazing her clit by accident as he did so. Trina's back arched and tears prickled at the corner of her eyes as she felt her climax nearing. Arthur watched in awe before experimentally nipping at her clit, she covered her mouth with her arm as she cried out against it.

"A-Arthur, I'm not going to last long," she whimpered.

Arthur dug his fingers into her thighs before quickening his pace, he licked, sucked, nipped, and moaned, doing everything he could think of in order for her to finally hit her release. It wasn't until they made full eye contact when she finally released, the sheer pleasure Arthur was receiving from just watching her was enough for her to finally hit her peak. She bit her lip as she came, Arthur lapping up her juices and moaning as she did so. Trina's panted out his name as her overflow set in, Arthur stood up and kissed her gently, slowly moving to kiss other areas of her face.

Trina hummed sleepily before looking up at him, "Your turn."


	8. Hole in the Wall

Arthur exhaled the smoke from his cigarette slowly as he stared at the revolver Randell had given him, the noise from the television completely muted to him as he turned the revolver around in his hand. He snapped it open, gazing into the fully filled chamber before snapping it back shut. He slowly stood to his feet, knees creaking as he did so. He held his arms above his head, still grasping the gun, his sickly from swaying side to side as he danced.

"Hey what's your name?" he questioned himself in an almost childish voice as he put his hands down by his hips.

"Arthur," he responded to himself, arms swaying above him.

"Wow Arthur, you're a really good dance," He laughed, arms imminently dropping to his sides.

"Yeah," he hummed, arms going back above him, "You wanna know who isn't?" he practically hissed, "Him."

Arthur tumbled over the coffee table as the shot ran out through the apartment, he shot up and stumbled over to the TV where he turned the volume all the way up. He was panting, what had he just done, what was he thinking? He rushed over to the now obvious hole in the wall from where the gun had shot, he ran his finger over the hole and winced. Hopefully, his mother wouldn't notice.

"Happy, what is that noise, are you ok?" he heard the shrill voice of his mother call.

"I'm fine mom, just watching an old war movie!"

"Turn it down!" she yelled back out to him.

Arthur put his hands to his head, pacing back and forth before whimpering out, "Sorry, mom."

He walked towards their shared room but stopped when he heard a pounding coming from the front door. He hurried over to it and opened the door to see Trina with a worried expression, her hands covering her ears as she winced due to the loud noise of the television.

Arthur had barely seen her today. After their late-night rendezvous, both he and Trina had parted ways that way his mother wouldn't question or why some random stranger was sleeping on the couch with her son. He didn't come to pick her up either, after the incident with his boss, Arthur was too infuriated to talk to Trina and didn't want his foul mood to be spread to her. Only one person should be made at a time when it came to relationships, at least that's what he believed.

"Arthur, what the hell was that noise, are you ok?" Trina practically shouted in order to be heard over the noise of the TV.

"I was watching an old war movie," he yelled back.

"Since when do you watch war movies?" She commented, "What the fuck, is that a bullet hole?" she yelled as she looked past Arthur at the wall.

She pushed him aside and walked into the living room, "What the hell is all this?" she gaped as she pointed at the revolver and ammunition that was carelessly dumbed over the coffee table. Arthur cupped his hand over his mouth as he could feel the all too familiar sense of laughter build up inside of him.

"It's a prop," was all Arthur could manage to come up with as giggle broke past his lips.

"Happy, whose there?" he heard his mother yell.

"No one mom, just go back to bed."

"Prop gun my ass, if that really is a prop then how the hell did that end up there," Trina hissed as she pointed at the hole in the wall.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly stopped by stomping on the floor above him, "Turn that shit down!" yelled the neighbor who lived directly above Arthur and his mother.

Arthur broke down into laughter, gasping and falling to his knees as he desperately tried to reach for the volume. Trina's eyes widened as Arthur gasped for air, she turned down the volume before rushing to his side.

"Happy, what's going on?" Penny questioned as she walked out of the bedroom, a look of shock crossed her face when she saw Trina, "What's that woman doing here again?"

"Mom-," he interrupted himself by more fits of laughter as the neighbor upstairs stomped on the floor again.

"Mrs. Fleck," Trina spoke as she helped Arthur to his feet, "My name's Trina, I'm a friend of Arthurs. I'm going to go take him outside for some fresh air, he'll be right back," Trina soothed before escorting Arthur to the front door.

Penny nodded in almost disbelief as she watched them leave, "A-Alright, be careful, Happy!"

Tears were rolling down Arthur's cheeks as he coughed up what was left of his laughter, he shakily pulled out a cigarette before looking back up at Trina. She looked equally worried and mad; her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall that stood across from him.

"Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded shakily as he took a drag from his cigarette, "Yeah, I think so."

She gave a nod, "Are you going to tell me about where you got the gun?"

He laughed, "One of my coworkers gave it to me, so I could protect myself."

"Is that why you shot the wall, did it come at you with a knife?"

Arthur laughed again, "No, I just," he paused, "I don't know."

Trina frowned and stood up straight, she walked over to him and brought her hand up to his face, angling it so he could look at her, "I'm worried about you, Arthur."

He smiled solemnly, "I'm fine, Trina, there's nothing to worry about."

She stared at him, studying him, trying to tell if he was lying. She soon sighed in defeat, "Alright Arthur, just don't hesitate to tell me if anything's wrong."

Arthur grasped her hand that was resting on his cheek, he smiled down at her, "What would I do without you?"

She laughed, "Die in a gutter somewhere?" he raised his brow causing her to laugh again, this time a little harder, "I'm joking Arthur, you'd be fine, you're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

Arthur just shrugged, Trina leaned up and kissed his forehead, "Got any gids tomorrow?"

He nodded and gave a small smile, "I'm going to go entertain some kids at the Children's Hospital tomorrow."

Trina smiled back, "Well there's something to look forward to, kids love clowns!"

Arthur scoffed, "Explain that to the kid who cried at the last birthday party I went to."

"That was just some bratty kid, kids in hospitals are different, they'll love you," she hummed before taking a tight hold of his hand, "Come on, your mom's probably worried sick."

Trina took hold of Arthur's hand and led him back up to his apartment, all the while Arthur couldn't help but ponder back onto what Trina said about her not being there. She was probably right, he thought, he probably would've ended up dead in some ditch somewhere if it wasn't for her. He loved his mother, but she could only provide him so much love and support, and Trina just added on to that.

That night when Penny was fast asleep, Arthur made his way to Trina's apartment and curled up next to her sleeping form. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist all the while inhaling the soft feminine scent of her flowing blonde hair that was slightly frizzled due to sleep. He sighed; tomorrow was a new day. He hoped that the kids would love him as much as Trina assumed they would.


	9. Lustful Rage (NSFW)

Arthur panted heavily as he stared into the mirror, blood dripping from his nose, his makeup smeared across his face, sweat dripping off his brow, he looked like a mess. That wasn't even mentioning the blood splatter on his shirt and pants, blood that wasn't his own. His breathing began to slow, the adrenaline from his attack beginning to wear off and was now being replaced with animalistic hunger. Arthur grunted as he palmed himself, he was already fully erect. He knew exactly where to go to cure this primal urge.

He didn't remember walking home, not the weird looks, not the cries of children in the distance, not the barking of dogs and squeaking of rats. He only remembered stepping off of the elevator, he walked over to Trina's apartment, form drenched and dripping with confidence. He knocked on the door until it opened, once it was he wasted no time in kissing her. He pushed her into her apartment all the while kicking the door closed behind him.

He was taken aback when he was suddenly shoved against the door, the warm touch of her body now gone and replaced with the cold air.

Trina stared at him in confusion before finally realizing it to be Arthur, "Arthur, what happened, why are you bleeding, are you ok?"

"I need you, Trina," his voice deep, deeper then she had ever heard it before. "I need you more than I ever have."

He walked towards her, she tried to push him away but even with his frail frame, he was still stronger than her. She whimpered as he pushed her into the bedroom and onto her bed, grinding his hips against hers while pushing his tongue into her mouth. Trina struggled against him when she tasted blood, trying desperately to push him off and confront him about what happened.

He growled as he pinned her arms above her head and ground his pelvis against her. Trina, despite herself, moaned at the contact.

"Arthur, Arthur that's enough!" She shouted as she managed to push him off. "Tell me what happened, right now!"

He stared at her, eyes narrowed, his cock even harder due to her physical outburst.

"I was fired," he whispered as he crawled up in between her legs, "I don't care though, that place was filled with a bunch of bastards anyways," his whispered as he kissed his way from her ear down to her shoulder.

"What, why, why were you fired?" Trina gasped trying to push him away in order to look him in the eye.

"I brought the gun to the hospital," he muttered while sliding his hands under her robe and grabbing her bare breasts.

"What?!" She gasped before being muffled with a kiss.

Arthur soon pulled away and groaned, "Fuck, Trina, I need you right now."

"No, not until you tell me-"

"Because I'm sick of getting beaten up," he hissed while feverishly unbuckling his belt, "If you had to go through the same thing I did every day, you would've done the same thing."

"Arthur, I-"

She was caught off by her own gasp as he thrust into her, pain and pleasure coursing through her body. Arthur sighed in satisfaction before slowly rocking his hips against her, soaking in the sight of her breasts bouncing and her gaped lips. He slowly started thrusting in and out, smirking as he heard her moan, watching as his cock slid past her pussy lips all up until he was completely flushed against her.

"Arthur," she panted, "W-We need to talk about this."

"Later," he moaned as he slightly increased speed, "Right now, I need you. I need to feel your tight pussy around me, it's so fucking wet."

Trina's eyes went wide as her face flushed, the way he said it scared her. It didn't sound like Arthur, not the Arthur she knew and loved, her body still responded positively to his comment. Her entrance slicking up more, causing more squelching noises to animate from the room.

"A-Arthur, please," she whispered, not sure what she even wanted.

Arthur sighed blissfully as he alternated between thrusting and grinding, "Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Do you like that, Trina, you like it when I fuck you like this?"

She whimpered while nodding, it felt so wrong but felt so good. It wasn't just his speech that changed with this season of 'lovemaking' but it was also his movements. Arthur was always so sweet and loving, careful not to hurt her and did everything in his power to make her feel good.

This, however, seemed almost one-sided. Almost as if Arthur didn't care about what she felt as long as he got his rocks off, which wasn't him at all, not that she thought at least.

She yelped when he suddenly flipped her over so she was on her stomach, back flushed against his chest as he wrapped his hand around her throat gently. Just hard enough to hold her while his other arm wrapped itself fully around her waist. His mouth was against her ear, he panted against it and would moan whenever she clenched around him.

"Oh fuck, Trina I'm not gonna last long," he panted, "You want me to come in you?"

She gasped, her face now tomato red, "W-What?"

He smirked, "It's a simple yes or no response. You yourself said we should try for kids, why not try now?"

"T-There's a lot of reasons," she gasped as he hit her sweet spot.

He groaned, "Better make up your mind quick," he paused, "I'm about to come."

She whimpered as she found herself grinding down onto him, she mentally slapped herself for making such a move.

She froze when she heard him chuckle, "I take that as a yes."

Her breath got knocked out of her as Arthur shoved her headfirst into the bed, her backside up in the air. He kept his arms tightly encircled around her waist as he pounded into her without abandon.

"Fuck baby, I'm gonna cum," he moaned as his head tilted back.

She bit her lip, her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Trina, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck, oh fuck, Trina!" He gasped as he emptied himself inside of her, his seed covering her walls as she pulsated around him, milking him for all he's worth.

Trina whimpered before crying out, the feeling of his warm seed inside of her brought her to her own climax.

They laid there for a few moments, Arthur draped across her back, breathing against her neck. She whimpered as she felt him pull out, causing him to chuckle.

"Miss me already baby?" He mused before pulling her pussy lips apart, smirking in satisfaction as he watched his seed slowly drip out of her.

Trina gasped as she suddenly felt his tongue on her, running up her clit before licking up their combined juices. Arthur hummed as his licked his lips before falling next to her, Trina fell to her side and stared at him in disbelief.

She always wanted Arthur to be more confident in himself, but this? This scared her, it was if a switch went off in his head and he suddenly turned into this stranger.

Arthur turned to her and smiled, his makeup completely oozing together among with other liquids, "You alright, baby?"

Her brow narrowed as her stomach sank, "What the hell happened tonight?"

Arthur grunted as he leaned over to the end table to grab some of the cigarettes he had stored within it, he pulled one out and lit it with his lighter, inhaling deeply before responding, "Don't worry about it."


	10. Comedy Club

Trina sat at one of the many booths that littered the comedy club, it was a rather packed night which surprised her. She never fully understood why people would go out of their way to come to some dark and dirty bar just so they could watch guys tell the same sex jokes over and over again. The only reason she was even here was so she could support her boyfriend, after this, she would probably never come back to this place. Even then she wasn't sure if she should even be here, after what happened last night, she had a hard time viewing Arthur the same way as she did. In the end she merely just chalked it up to 'he had a stressful day and just needed to feel in control,' but even then, it didn't seem right.

The man currently on stage was making jokes about how sex was like buying a car, his last comment about handicapped people made her admit a small amused grin despite herself. The man thanked the audience for their time before another man, the announcer, got up on stage to call up the next act. Trina smiled when she heard the announcer speak the phrase Mrs. Fleck had told Arthur when he was just a boy, her smile was quick to turn into a frown when she heard him scoff at the phrase.

"Real professional, asshole," she scoffed under her breath.

The audience clapped as Arthur made his way onto the stage, Trina smiling as she eyed his suit, no one could ever tell her that her boyfriend didn't clean up nice.

Arthur smiled as he looked out at the audience, he exhaled shakily into the mic before starting to giggle.  
"Hello, it's good to be here-"

He couldn't even fully get his sentence out before turning away and laughing into his hand. Trina stared with widened eyes, she stood up, her instinct was to run over and comfort him but she stopped herself. Arthur holding his left hand up while his right arm covered his mouth, still turned away from the audience as he signaled her to stay where she was. Trina bit her lip as she heard the crowd murmur in confusion and displayed faces of discomfort.

Arthur turned back to the audience, "I hated-"

Another burst of laughter escaped his lips as feedback echoed throughout the building.

"I hated school as a kid," Arthur gagged, stopping again to laugh.

He stopped for a second to catch his breath as he gripped his neck.

"I hate school as a kid," he laughed, "But my mother would say, 'you should enjoy it, one day you'll have to work for a living,'" he said in a mocking tone before pausing, "No I won't ma, I'm going to be a comedian!" Arthur cleared his throat as he heard only one or two people laugh, he quickly grabbed his journal. Trina winced as she saw the pictures of naked women as Arthur tore through his journal, "Here's one," he finally announced, "You know, I was just thinking the other day..."

Trina watched through gritted teeth as his performance went on, people barely laughed, most just stared in disbelief while some even walked out. He seemed happy though, he smiled big throughout the entire show and when it was over, he rushed back to Trina, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Did you see that, Trina?" he beamed, "They loved me!"

She winced, "They sure did, Arthur," she grabbed his hand as people stared at them, "Come on, let's get out of here."

The entire time they walked, Arthur was beaming about his performance, claiming how he'll be in the big clubs in no time with how positively the audience reacted. All Trina could do is nod and smile, not wanting to hurt his feelings about how poorly he did. She was happy to see him like this, she had seen him happy before but this, this was different. He was acting like a kid on Christmas morning if he believed he did as good as he thought he did, who was she to knock him down.

They were directly across the street from the diner Trina worked at, they both agreed to get coffee there so they could talk more without freezing to death in the cold night air of Gotham. Trina was about to cross the street when she noticed Arthur wasn't beside her, she turned around and saw him staring at a poster of a clown with razor-sharp teeth. Arthur had his mouth wide open, imitating the clown.

Trina laughed as she walked over to him, "Having fun?"

Arthur smiled back at her but didn't respond.

Trina looked back at the poster and sighed, "I don't know what to think about all this. I mean it shows a message not to ignore us but was killing three innocent men really the answer?"

"They might've been assholes," Arthur mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with her.

She laughed, "They were businessmen, of course, they were assholes, but that doesn't mean they should've died. Most they should've gotten is getting beat within an inch of their life, yeah they'd be hospitalized but they wouldn't be dead."

With that she turned and walked towards the diner, Arthur walking close behind her. Once in the diner, they took a seat on one of the booths, Trina smiling as she held onto Arthur's hand.

"I'm proud of you," she hummed, "I know things have been tough lately-"

"Trina, I'm fine," he laughed, "It was time for me to move away from that job anyways, it's time to move on to bigger and better things."

Trina sighed before kissing his hand, "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, I just worry, that's all."

Arthur smiled, "I know you do."

They stared at each other for a moment before getting interrupted.

"Hey, what can I get for you guys?"

Trina looked up and saw Sarah, she was staring at her notebook, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Trina was silent as Arthur gave their order, guilt eating her from the inside as she thought about her last conversation with Sarah.

"I'll have that right out for you guys," she said before quickly leaving.

"Sarah, wait!" Trina shot up from the booth and ran after her, "We need to talk, look, I'm sorry for what I said-"

"It's fine Trina," Sarah mumbled, still refusing to look her in the eye, "You were right, if I'm not going to take your advice-"

"I never should've brought up your past relationships, I just-"

"It's fine Trina," Sarah said firmly, "Just go back to your date."

With that Sarah turned on her heels and walked back into the kitchen, Trina frowned before sliding back into the booth.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Nothing, just girl drama," Trina sighed.

"Aren't you too old to be having girl drama?" he questioned.

She laughed, "Drama never goes away Arthur, especially girl drama."

They sat at the diner for about an hour before leaving, hands tightly intertwined as they walked down the sidewalk. While the night started out rough at first it had slowly turned into one of the best dates Trina had been on for a long time. It mainly due to Arthur, his smiles and laughs always had made her heart flutter and this time was no different. She started to laugh when they walked by a Newsstand that was playing music, Arthur pulling her into a dance. His hand rested on her hip while he swayed side to side, Trina closely following his movements.

She laughed as she rested her forehead against his, her arms wrapping around his neck, "I love you, Arthur," she whispered.

"I love you too, Trina," he whispered back before pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

It was late when they reached their shared apartment building, Arthur didn't even bother to check the mail as they made their way to the elevator. Trina leaned against Arthur, her head resting on his chest as they rode the elevator in silence. When they finally reached their shared floor they got out, Trina holding his hand and pulling him towards her apartment.

He stopped suddenly, "I'm sorry Trina, I have to take care of my mom tonight," Arthur said with a frown.

Trina nodded, disappointment clear on her face, "Alright Arthur, tell her I said 'hi' alright?" she said before leaning up to kiss him on the lips, "Goodnight Arthur."

He smiled as he watched her walk off, "Goodnight Trina."


	11. Changes (Slight NSFW)

The next time Trina saw Arthur was in the hospital, he had called her around ten pm at night. When she heard what had happened to his mother, she imminently got dressed and got a taxi to the hospital. When she got there Arthur was sitting outside on one of the benches, smoking while staring off into space. She rushed over to him and hugged him, the affection was difficult to receive due to him sitting and her standing.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry about what happened, are you alright?" she questioned as she cupped his cheeks and stared into his green eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright Trina," Arthur nodded before clearing his throat.

Trina kissed his forehead before taking a seat next to him, "Have the doctors said anything."

"They said she suffered from a stroke," he was silent for a moment, eyes glazed over with guilt, "I should've been there," he whispered before taking a drag of his cigarette.

Trina looked over at him and frowned, she placed her hand on his shoulder in a fetal attempt to comfort him, "It's not your fault Arthur, these things happen."

He remained silent, stroking his lower lip with the back of his thump, "I think Thomas Wayne is my father."

"What?" her brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Arthur reached into his back pocket before pulling out the letter his mother wrote and handing it to Trina. She studied the letter, reading it over and over, making sure she had read everything correctly.

"I went to see him, my father."

"What did he have to say?"

Arthur merely shrugged, "His butler refused to let me see him, telling me my mother is crazy," he sneered.

Trina gave a nod before handing him back his letter, "It may be for the best Arthur, I mean if they believe your mother is insane and don't even try to support you then maybe-"

"I need to know, Trina," he turned to her, physically making eye contact for the first time since they met up.

"And who's to say he'll tell you the truth?"

"Excuse me."

Arthur and Trina turned to see two men in trench coats.

"Arthur Fleck?" the one man questioned.

"Yeah," Arthur mumbled before taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Sorry to bother you, sir, I'm detective Garrette and this is detective Burk," the man introduced, "We have some questions we need to ask you."

One of the detectives turned to Trina, "Excuse me, ma'am could you-"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Trina nodded before standing to her feet, she looked down at Arthur before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, "I'll be inside if you need me."

He nodded and whispered a 'thank you' before she turned and left.

It didn't take long for Arthur to return, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. He took a seat in between Trina and his mother, he sighed as he slouched forward.

"What did they want?" Trina asked with a whisper.

"They think I had something to do with the subway murders just because of the hospital innocent," he growled, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Trina shrugged, "You can't blame them, Arthur, the crime was committed by a clown and you also happened to be a clown with a gun. You were also fired the same night as the shooting, so you can't really blame them for asking questions."

Arthur just shrugged in response, staring at his mother with a sorrowful look. Trina frowned as she placed her hand on his back, rubbing it up and down slowly.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, you want any?" she asked softly.

"Yes, please," he replied.

She hummed in affirmation before standing up and pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. She took one last look at the scene taking place before she left, Arthur staring at his still unconscious mother. Trina made her way to the cafeteria; it was pretty quiet  
with only one person behind the counter and a handful of people sitting down and eating. Trina was quick to receive the coffees due to the slow night; she added the cream to hers and the sugar into Arthurs before making her way back to Mrs. Fleck's room.  
While on her way there she couldn't help but think about the blood that was splattered on Arthurs shirt when he visited her the night of the subway murders. She thought about how odd he was acting and how aggressive he was, how he had managed to have the same gun that carried the same type of ammunition found in the victims' bodies. Trina shook the thought away, Arthur had issues but he'd never do something that cold-blooded, it wasn't in his nature to do something like that. He was a kid and gently, he reminded her of a rabbit. Cute and innocent, unable to defend itself from the cold and rough world, at least that's what she thought.

She had heard of people getting pushed to the breaking point, but people like that were alone, they didn't have friends or family. Arthur had her and his mother, that was surely enough to keep him from breaking, right?

When she finally returned to the room, she saw Arthur standing in front of his mother's bed, staring up at the television screen. His hands were balled into fists as he glared at the television. Trina looked up at the TV and saw that the Murry show was playing, Murry was currently rambling on about the band and the guest stars, all things she could care less about.

"Arthur, are you ok?"

He turned to her before quickly nodding, "Yeah, yeah, I'm alright, just not feeling well," he muttered as he took the coffee from her.

"You had a long day, you should go home and rest," Trina frowned, "You can always stay with me if you want, just so you're not alone."

Arthur sighed, "Thanks Trina, I might take you up on that offer."

Trina smiled, "Well, listen, I have work tomorrow so I need to head home."

"Yeah, right, I'll probably stay here a little longer, see if she wakes up," he nodded in his mother's direction.

"Alright Arthur, let me know if she does. Remember, my door is always open," she whispered before pecking his lips, "I love you."

"Thank you, Trina, I love you too."

The next day Trina stopped by Arthurs apartment early the next morning, she knocked on his door and was greeted with silence. She knocked again, and again silence. She frowned and let out a huff before twisting the nob, finding it unlocked. She slowly pushed open the door to see all the contents of the fridge splayed out across the floor.

"Arthur?" She called out as she kicked an apple aside.

"I'm in here," she heard him call out from the bedroom.

Her eyes widened as she entered the bedroom, Arthur lying on the bed whilst lazily rubbing himself through his underwear.

She leaned against the doorframe and frowned, "You doing ok?"

Arthur took a drag of his cigarette, "I'm doing great."

Trina hummed as she made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge as she leaned over him, "I find that hard to believe."

Arthur sat up and laid his cigarette on the end table before cupping her face gently, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. The kiss lazy and slow before becoming deeper and hungrier, Trina moaned into the kiss as Arthur pulled her closer to him, bodies flushed against one another. Arthur's fingers imminently reaching for her top, slowly unbuttoning it. Trina breathed heavily as she rubbed her hand against his clothed erecting, Arthur groaning at the contact.

Sharp ringing interrupted them as the phone rang from the kitchen, Trina sighed in annoyance while Arthur began kissing her neck.

"Arthur, the phone."

"Let the machine get it," he responded, not even bothering to look up as he pushed off her shirt.

The answering machine then beeped, "Hi, this message is for Arthur Fleck, my name is Sherly Woods, I work on the Murry Franklin Show," Arthur pulled away from Trina, he hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking over to the telephone, "I don't  
know if you're aware but Murry played a clip of your stand up on the show recently and we've gotten an amazing response from our viewers. Murry asked me to give you a call to see if your-"

Trina watched as Arthur answered the phone, she strained her ears to hear him but couldn't due to his mumbling. She watched him carefully, surprised at his demeanor. He looked more annoyed than happy, she expected him to be a little more excited at the fact that the Murry Show staff was calling him.

It didn't take long for Arthur to hang up the phone, he returned to her and instantly started to kiss her again, trying to push her down onto the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, Arthur," she pushed him away, "What was that all about?"

Arthur stared at her with a confused look, "What was what all about."

Trina let out a scoff of disbelief, "They call you just got from the Murry Franklin Show, what else?"

"Oh that," he mumbled before shrugging, "They want me to come onto the show next Thursday," he leaned back into kiss her neck.

"What? Arthur that's amazing!" she beamed, pulling away from him, "Aren't you excited?"

He stared at her for a moment before shrugged, "I don't know."

Her glee imminently faded, "What do you mean 'you don't know'? I thought Murry was your role model or something."

"He was, I just," he paused, "I guess I outgrew him."

Trina frowned, "Oh, you're still going on, right? This could help advance your career tenfold."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm going on, you'll watch though, right?"

She smiled, "Of course I will, Arthur, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He smiled back, "Good."


	12. I will never be enough (Final)

Chapter Text

Arthur stood over her sleeping form, water dripped off his clothes and wetting the floor. His brow furrowed as he stared at her, it would be so easy to wrap his hands around her throat and just kill her right here and now. Seeing her life drain from her eyes, he wondered if it would be like the man he killed on the stairs if it would fill him with as much pleasure as killing that bastard did. He assumed not, seeing as Trina had always been there for him while the bastard on the subway had only mocked and ridiculed him, but he wouldn't know unless he tried. He walked towards her, hands reaching out, they were practically touching her throat.

"Arthur?"

Trina was sitting up in her bed, staring at him with fear and confusion. Why was he still standing at the end of her bed, did he just imagine walking over to her?

"Arthur, what're you doing, are you ok?" she asked, clutching her blanket to her chest.

Arthur stared at her, the fear in her eyes did nothing for him. He didn't feel the same sick pleasure as he did with the men in the subway.

"I had a bad day," he whispered as lightning struck, illuminating his slouched figure.

Trina just stared at him and he stared back, and before she could come up with the courage to ask him what happened, he turned around and walked out of her apartment. She sat there, her heart bonding as the processed what just happened. It was official, her boyfriend was going insane and she had no one to turn to. She sat there, debating what to do if she should call the police, but what would they charge him for? Breaking and entering? Maybe, but she told Arthur he could come in whenever he needed to.

She jumped as she heard his shrill laughter from down the hall, this laughter was the worst she had heard it. He barely stopped to breath, sirens echoed as red and blue lights sat outside the apartment building. Shivers ran down her spine as the laughter only got louder throughout the night.

As soon as the sun peaked over the horizon, Trina got out of the apartment building and practically ran to the diner. Once in she ran into the bathroom and started weeping, she curled up against the sink as tears streamed down her eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door before Sarah's head popped in a look of concern displayed on her face as she opened the door and walked in, Bill standing behind her. Sarah knelt down next to her as Trina gasped for air, Bill hung up an 'out of order' sign  
on the bathroom door before coming into the bathroom and kneeling in front of her.

"Trina, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice soft and caring.

"It's Arthur," Trina wept, "There's something wrong with him."

Trina stayed in the back of the restaurant the entire day, Bill believing it was for the best due to Arthur's mental state and Trina's fear of him coming to look for her, he never did though. When it was time for the diner to close Sara offered Trina to stay at her apartment, which Trina was quick to accept.

"Let me just head to my apartment, I need to get a few things," Trina said as she turned to walk to the apartment building.

"You can't be serious," Sarah scoffed, "You're seriously going back there, you can just use my things."

Trina bit her lip, "N-No, it's fine, he hasn't tried anything yet today so-"

"Trina, it's a bad idea," Bill said, his voice stern, "He could be waiting for you at your apartment, besides, it's dangerous to go with all these riots going on."

Trina frowned, a part of her still believing that Arthur would never do anything to hurt her, he loved her, "No, no it'll be fine, he won't hurt me."

"Trina, you're delusional!" Sarah shouted, "You can't honestly believe that that psycho isn't going to try something!"

"Sarah, it'll be fine," Trina said, "I'll be in and out."

"I'm going with you then, just in case," Bill placed his hand on her shoulder, Trina nodding in return.

It took Bill and Trina a while to get to the apartment building due to taking the backstreets to avoid all the rioters. When they finally made it, Arthur was nowhere to be seen. They rushed into Trina's apartment, Bill guarding the door from inside while Trina quickly grabbed her things. Bill eyed her apartment, it didn't look tampered with, the only noticeable thing was that the TV was on. He walked over to it as he stared in disbelief as the news played.

"Oh my god," he whispered.

"What, what's wrong?" Trina asked as she emerged from her bedroom before looking at the TV.

On the television appeared a blonde newscaster, "Murry Franklin was shot by a man he invited onto his show, a man Mr. Franklin called 'Joker'. What we are about to show you is not for the faint of heart."

The TV then showed a clip of a man sitting next to Murry, face covered in makeup with patterns only a clown would have.

"I'll tell you what you get; you get what you fucking deserve!"

Trina cupped her hand over her mouth as tears pricked at her eyes, she knew that voice, it was Arthur.

"Arthur," she whispered as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"We need to leave," Bill said as he gripped her wrist and turned for the door.

A gunshot ran out through the apartment complex as Bill fell to the ground, Trina screamed and fell back against the cupboards of her counter. There in the doorway stood a man with a bright red suit with bright green hair, a smile painted with blood was smeared across his cheeks. He stared down at Bill for a moment before stepping over him and walking towards Trina.

"I was wondering when you were going to be back," Arthur said as he stuffed the gun into his back pocket, "I take it you didn't watch the show."

"I saw enough," Trina whispered, as she slowly got to her feet, "You killed the men on the subway, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I also killed my mother, also Randall, and of course Murry," he grinned.

"Why?"

"Why, you really have to ask me why?" Arthur scowled, "My mother lied to me, she used me my entire life! Same with Murry, everyone's the same Trina, they just use each other to get what they want, no one cares anymore!"

"That's not true Arthur, there are still good people in the world."

Arthur laughed, "Really? Name me one, tell me one person who was good to me."

Trina remained silent.

He smirked, "You were the only one that cared, the only one who ever loved me, who tried to help me," he walked towards her and cupped her cheek, blood smearing onto it. "Come with me," he whispered, "We don't have to live by their rules anymore, we can  
do whatever we want."

"No," she hissed, "This is wrong, you need help, Arthur."

"Joker."

"What?"

"It's Joker now."

Tears fell from Trina's eyes, the full realization that Arthur was gone and now replaced with this mad man.

Joker looked at her with an almost sympathetic look, "Now, now, darling, don't cry, this all for the best, you'll see," he shushed as he pulled her in for a hug.

Trina shoved him away, "Don't fucking touch me, you really are delusional if you think I'd stay with you after all of this!"

Joker frowned, a look of anger creeping onto his face.

"Now what, you going to kill me?"

"No," he growled, "As I said, you were the only one who ever cared about me."

With that he grabbed her forcefully and kissed her on the lips, the kiss lasted for only a second before the Joker pulled away.

"Goodbye, Trina."

Trina watched as the man she loved left, his blood covering her lips. She fell to her knees and crawled over to Bill, she placed his head in her lap and began to weep.


End file.
